Walking down the Boulevard
by Airgid-chead
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi do a little stalking during their morning walk.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Loveless_.

Something that popped into my mind during reading Dostoyevsky's "Crime and Punishment"... They had the Neva River there...;)

...

**Walking down the Boulevard**

...

- Soubi! That's Seimei! – Ritsuka exclaimed, pointing ahead.

Indeed, on the opposite side of a river boulevard, there was the older Aoyagi. He was wearing a navy blue tracksuit and was apparently in the middle of a morning jogging.

- Can we get closer? – the younger brother asked his fighter, his eyes never leaving the running figure.

- Sure, if you wish – Soubi readily agreed – I'll cover our traces of a fighting unit.

That taken care of, they made their way through the rushing Sunday crowd. When they were mere meters from Seimei, a teenager on a skateboard bumped into him, causing the curly haired Aoyagi to lose his balance.

Before he hit the ground, however, the skater caught him and hoisted up.

- Geez, Seimei, watch out – an amused voice of the Beloved fighter could be heard.

- Because you obviously can't – Seimei forced his arm away from Nisei's hands – Why have you put that hideous thing on? – he motioned to a very loose jumper the smaller man was wearing. Its hood was falling on Nisei's eyes.

- Don't kid me you don't know something – the fighter smirked, adjusting the hood – Really, have you ever seen a skater in *tight* clothes?

- If you classify as a 'skater', I am a frog – Seimei deadpanned, starting to jog again.

- How mean. Froggy – Nisei commented to himself, grimacing, but heading after his sacrifice nevertheless.

Soubi and Ritsuka trailed after them.

- You couldn't be more troublesome – Seimei said, waiting for Nisei to catch up after yet another crash with a trespasser.

- I need to learn, haven't you thought of that? It's so frustrating to be stopped again and again by those careless people.

- It's you who are careless – Seimei smirked – Be glad no one has called the police because you cause disturbance to the public. Try to keep up, I'm not stopping this time.

- Look now, Seimei! – Nisei shouted before he let his skateboard ride down a small hill at full speed. Seimei, as well as Ritsuka and Soubi, were observing with dread how the fighter swiftly made it to the bottom, eliciting offended cries from the crowd. But just before he could come to a halt, a group of young elementary students led by a teacher appeared from behind a corner.

- Fuck off my way, brats! – Nisei was waving his arms madly at the children, barely avoiding an accident. The teacher, however, remained in place, frozen from shock – You too, woman, move! – he turned abruptly to the left, sending her to her ass. In the meanwhile, the hood had completely covered his eyes, preventing him from noticing a big rock laying right in front of the skateboard. He tripped on it, stumbling forward a few steps and falling head first into the river.

The crowd on the hill stared gaping for a moment and then began either rushing to the bank or in the opposite direction, not wanting to be involved. Seimei quickly pushed himself to the front, repeating 'Excuse me, he's with me. Excuse me'. Finally, he bent down to look at the water. There was no sign of Nisei, however.

- Shit, can you swim, idiot? – he murmured angrily, but with a worried undertone. Few men began a discussion about how deep the river was and how stupid some people were – Nisei! Nisei! – Seimei began to sound panicked and all that talk wasn't exactly helping him, either.

- Do you think he's really drown? – Ritsuka asked quietly.

- I've no idea – Soubi admitted – It would be a silly way to die though, even for him.

Suddenly, Nisei's head resurfaced close to the bank.

- At last! – Seimei sighed relieved, only to be splashed with water his fighter had been holding in his mouth. For a second, he was so puzzled he could only blink dumbly at Nisei. Then, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He reached and forced Nisei's head under water, holding him there – You little shit – he pushed him even deeper, causing him to trash wildly and the people nearby to gasp frightened.

Then, a loud splash could be heard. Nisei turned out not to be as helpless as he seemed to be. He grasped the hand keeping him underwater tightly and using his superior strength, pulled. Seimei, not expecting that turn of events didn't even put the slightest resistance and soon found himself in icy water next to his fighter.

- Have you lost your mind, you fucking sadist? – Nisei yelled loudly, coughing and sputtering.

- I thought you drowned, idiot! – Seimei replied hotly.

- Well, disappointed much! Did you want to make sure of it yourself, hijo de puta! – Nisei's face was red despite the water's temperature.

- You splashed me – Seimei reminded him sternly.

- Fuck you! Go and die! – people on the bank exchanged amused glances, but Soubi and Ritsuka were still a little bit worried. After all, no one but them knew how unpredictable the Beloved pair was, both the sacrifice and the fighter.

- Stop making a scene – Seimei scolded flatly, starting to swim towards the bank.

- *I* am making a scene! Right! I can make as much of a scene as I want! – Nisei grabbed Seimei's leg, pulling him back and splashing madly – Should I hold *you* underwater? Do you want to check out how pleasant it is, Master, being surrounded by cold, bottomless pit of scary death? – he whispered maliciously. Only Seimei and Soubi, who was reporting everything to Ritsuka, could hear him.

- Don't you dare threaten me – Seimei swiftly caught his fighter's thin wrists, twisting them. Nisei yelped in pain and started to struggle to get free. He always spoke big, but never actually hurt his Sacrifice. It would be too painful for him – I was afraid you died for real.

- You mean it? – Nisei sounded unconvinced.

- Of course, you dummy – Seimei pulled his fighter closer so their chests were touching.

- How confusing – the pale 'adult' furrowed his brows – Why would you yell at someone you worry about?

Seimei sighed, not truly wishing to have this conversation in freezing water, but replied, aware that Nisei simply didn't understand the world around him. It was frustrating, funny and heartbreaking at the same time.

- Because you care about them, it makes you very angry when they carelessly put themselves in danger – he smiled – And you will be despairing should anything happen to them – he put his forehead to Nisei's milky one.

- You would? – he asked in a small voice.

- Wouldn't you? – Seimei closed his eyes, rubbing the wrists he was holding gently.

- I would kill myself if you'd die! I couldn't live without my Sacrifice.

- Ah. So you'd commit a suicide out of a fighter's duty?

- No – Nisei said fiercely, turning his face away from Seimei, offended – I love Seimei – he provided as an explanation. Seimei believed him, as always. Nisei may not comprehend others' emotions, but he had no problems feeling himself. He also had a suspicion that should Nisei have had another person for a sacrifice, someone he didn't love, he would end up attacking or killing them.

- See? That is why I was close to panic when you weren't emerging – he tilted the fighter's face – Never scare me like that again – he ordered sternly, crushing his lips to Nisei's mouth. The smaller male clutched to him with all his might, wrapping his legs around him.

People began to leave the bank, laughing, shaking their heads or shrugging.

Ritsuka narrowed his eyes. Why was his brother kissing that idiot? Did he feel something for him? He was starting to hate the fighter even more.

- Ritsuka, we have to leave now, they'll notice us – Soubi tugged his sacrifice's sleeve.

In the water, Seimei dislodged himself from Nisei.

- Come, I'm catching my death here – he shuddered, heading towards the bank.

- And we don't want Seimei do die – Nisei happily responded, but didn't follow immediately. Instead, he chose the exact moment when Soubi was turned back to look at Ritsuka.

The Loveless sacrifice's blood went cold under a dark glare he was receiving and tried to answer with a glare of his own, but then Nisei shrugged and sent him a sweet smile, winking and waving a hand at him, confusing the boy.

Ritsuka suddenly realised two things. First, Nisei was not only totally unstable, his mind was terrifyingly clear at the same time. Second, he'd known all along they'd been watching, and the fact he'd done nothing about it made him even more dangerous.

- Nisei! Somebody's stealing your skateboard! – Seimei's cry caught Nisei's attention and he dashed to the shore, bidding Ritsuka farewell, showing his sharp canines.

The fighter swam to the bank in a record time, effortlessly pulling himself up from the water and breaking into a run after a thief. He had the offender in a dead lock before the unfortunate teenager even noticed what hit him.

- Give it back – he choked the boy a little, making a point.

The thief let go of a skateboard, desperately trying to pry a strong hand from his throat. Nisei released him as quickly as he caught him.

- I'm sorry – the boy stuttered nervously massaging his windpipe – I-I thought someone had simply forgotten it... I wanted to look for its owner...

Nisei beamed at him.

- Oh, it's quite alright then. It's so nice of you to be this thoughtful.

The teenager literally sighed with relief that his lie worked.

- I'll be going then – he smiled back at the naive adult – Have a good day, senpai!

- You too! And thank you for taking care of my skateboard! – Nisei bowed a little.

When he turned away to find Seimei, the boy fell to his knees, crying out in pain as blood began to pour from his face. People crowded around him, trying to help him and no one noticed a small dark man smirking under his nose.

- I dislike lying brats. They should be punished for being so naughty.

He caught up with Seimei and they continued their walk down the boulevard as if nothing had happened.

- Who were you waving at before? – Seimei always noticed everything.

- No one – Nisei replied off-handily – Some cute kid resembling you a little, only it was a girl – maybe not everything, after all.

- Hmpf – Seimei didn't spare it a second thought – I'm freezing, we're going home.

- Sure, let's catch a bus.

Ritsuka and Soubi stalked the pair to the nearest bus station. When they reached it, the bus was leaving.

- Hurry up! – Nisei grabbed Seimei's sleeve and ran after the vehicle.

- Tickets – the sacrifice protested rather weakly.

- Oh, forget it – Nisei jumped through the open door of the bus and pulled Seimei inside, causing the passengers to send them disapproving glances.

- That was stupid – Seimei leaned on a seat to calm down – You don't jump into moving vehicles.

- I thought you don't jump *off* them – Nisei thoughtfully tapped his chin.

- Just don't do either and we'll be ok – Seimei smiled and pulled the other onto his lap to kiss him – And I'll be punishing you later.

- Mmmm – Nisei nodded, lost in the kiss – You can fuck me into the mattress to get me in line.

- Idiot.

At the bus station, the Loveless unit was standing, staring at the bus disappearing into a traffic.

- I guess we go home now – decided Ritsuka.

Soubi followed him, putting his hands into pockets. He frowned when his fingers touched a paper. Without alerting Ritsuka, he took it out.

'_Do you like spying on people a little too, Soubi? Such a nasty habit.'_

_... _


End file.
